Valentine
by chibinecco
Summary: Genma never gets any valentines day cards, and he wants to know why. Implied MM sex. GenRai


Genma _hated_ Valentines Day. It always came and went, and he never got a single damn card. Sure he got laid by at least three different girls and possibly a couple guys, but he never got any real affection, just outrageously good sex with multiple bodies at once. 

He just wished he'd get something good for once. This was why he was sitting up by the Hokage monument staring down at the many jounin below. He _would_ find what made these men more attractive than himself. He was everything. He got laid more than they did, so how did they ever manage to get more admirers?

First and most bizarre one on the list was Gai. The man was insane, not to mention creepy, and he still got at least half a dozen cards within the first ten minutes of Valentine's Day. And he apparently kept all of them too, as Genma found out. There was an entire vault of chronologically categorized and overly loved Valentines Day cards to one Maito Gai. That was just too creepy. The man may have a bulge but Genma had a bulge. He looked down. Yep, bulge there, nice one too. He didn't wear spandex to flout it, but he wasn't going to do that. He didn't need the love that badly.

Next up was Kakashi. Man only ever got one card a year, but that card was frilly and elaborate with lace and glitter and charmed with a jutsu so when it was opened it played outrageously hot sex noises. Kakashi liked to pretend he didn't know who his 'secret' admirer was, but the entire population of Konoha knew it was Iruka's voice. Jiraiya still looked for how Kakashi got the sexy chuunin into his bed. Genma didn't care, Iruka wasn't his type any way.

Moving on, Ibiki. This one was almost creepier than Gai. Man was _not_ attractive. Even Genma could see that and he slept with nearly anyone. But Ibiki got cards and gifts without fail every year. Now Genma did have scars, but none on his face. He wanted cards, but they weren't worth getting his face cut up for.

Yamato... He wasn't going to go there, man was damned attractive, and Genma knew it. No idea how he somehow got cards when Genma didn't. Genma was attractive, right?

Ebisu wasn't a threat. He didn't get cards either. Well he did, but every one knew he sent them to himself. And Genma had nothing in common with Ebisu, thank God.

Even Anko got more cards than he did. She was just bizarre though. Not much to tell except she was a sadistic bitch with a penchant for pain. That was Orochimaru's fault, and everyone knew it. The council had probably faked her cards to keep her from going crazy missing-nin like her ex-sensei.

Genma plopped down by the memorial stone. It was hopeless. He was sexy. He was rugged. He had a nice bulge, damnit. But no one was interested in being his valentine, just a random fuck and be done with it. He poked at a rock with a finger before burying his face in his knees in despair. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

A polite cough roused Genma from his inner moping, but he didn't look up. Another cough, he ignored it, probably just someone coming to stare at a beloved ex-friend's name as they mourned. The polite cough came again, this time with a kick to the shin.

"Ow, damnit." He looked up, rubbing the soon to be bruised spot. Raidou glared down at him. Genma glared back. They stared menacingly at each other for five minutes before one of them spoke.

"You're an idiot." Raidou sighed, turning away to leave.

Genma jumped up running after him. "Wait, Rai." He called after his friend.

Raidou glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I've been having a bad day." He tried to smile, senbon twitching up.

"Yeah I heard. I've been looking for you." Raidou turned, hands behind his back.

"You have?"

"Yeah. Did you know half the jounin population's convinced you're stalking them?"

Genma winced. "Ah, yeah, I wanted to know something."

"Why those fucking bastards who should burn in hell get valentines and you don't?"

Genma blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"It's scribbled all over your journal over there." Raidou motioned with a jerk of his head.

"Oh…" Genma stared at the ground between them.

Raidou sighed, held out an envelope. "Here you dork."

Genma took it. "What is it?"

"Just read it."

Genma pulled off the seal and read aloud.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

And you are too

In all of my days

Nothing's more true

Than how much I love

You and only you.

Will you be my valentine?

-Namiashi Raidou"

Genma stared at his friend. "Do you really mean…?"

"Yes you idiot." Raidou glared at a tree across the clearing, embarrassed and blushing.

Genma attacked him, wrapping his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Raidou nearly died from relief and embarrassment.

"Yes, I'll be your valentine." Genma breathed in Raidou's ear, careful the senbon stayed out of harm's way.

Raidou reached up wrapping his arms carefully around Genma, patting him on the back.

Genma squeezed tighter. "Thank you."

"Choking." Raidou gasped.

Genma released him, staring into Raidou's eyes with a look of complete adoration.

Raidou shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed at how easily Genma was accepting his declaration.

"Will you be mine?" Genma asked.

"Your what?"

"Valentine you idiot." Genma glared.

"Oh, yes. I'd love to." Raidou smiled as he was crushed again, card pressed tightly between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just couldn't find the right time or way to." The senbon pressed against Raidou's neck. It tickled, in a good way.

Genma pulled back, removing the senbon from his lips. "This isn't a one day thing is it?"

"No, unless you don't want me to-" Raidou's insecurity was cut short as Genma closed the distance between them again, lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I'm never letting you go." Genma smiled pressing closer as he walked Raidou back against a tree. He pressed their lips together again, this time far from chaste.

Raidou closed his eyes and let Genma take control. Hands tangled in his hair, and he sucked on the tongue exploring his mouth. A groan vibrated across their chests, from one or the other, neither could tell. Genma slipped a thigh between Raidou's legs, pressed close. Raidou was certain he was about to die. Knees buckled, and they fell to the ground together as the card fluttered away to safety from the two men trying to see who could undress the other faster.

Simple white paper with neat handwriting, painting for all the world to see a new love's birth on a simple card.


End file.
